Katara VS Juvia Lockser
Katara vs. Juvia Lockser is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Avatar VS Fairy Tail! Two master water women enter the ring together, but only one will leave alive. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Knight: They're the masters of the waves, the blue-clad females of legendary organizations. And now these two ladies will battle it out to see who's the better water women. Blaze: For a guy named "Blaze", I am unnaturally excited. Probably because females. Knight: Katara, Team Avatar's resident waterbender. Blaze: And Juvia Lockser, Fairy Tail's resident Water mage. He's Knight and I'm Blaze. Knight: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Katara Knight: Born the sole waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe, Katara lived a fairly normal life with her father, mother and older brother. Blaze: Then one day the Fire Nation came knocking on their doors. And by knocking on their doors I mean ramming their ship into wall of the village. Knight: A young Katara went to help her mother, only to find her at the mercy of the Fire Nation fleet in question's captain, who told her they were looking for the waterbender of the tribe. Katara's mom told her daughter to find her father, and told the man that she herself was the waterbender. Blaze: That didn't end too well for her. While Katara may lived, she did not. The fleet left after that, and soon enough so did all of the adult men of the tribe for war. Knight: This left Katara and her brother Sokka the heads of the village, so they'd often be the ones going out spearing fish and the like. Unfortunately, being the sole waterbender in the tribe didn't exactly do her many favours, as she never got any proper training for it. Blaze: But what do ya know, one day while fishing Katara and Sokka came across an iceberg which just so happened to be holding the new Avatar who hadn't been seen for 100 years in it, Aang. After saving him, and then helping him get away from a fire prince obsessed with honour, Katara joined him and her brother on a quest to make Aang a real-deal avatar. And she picked up a few tricks along the way herself. Knight: While Katara was originally pretty sloppy with her waterbending, she managed to pick up a few techniques from scrolls and then some real training up at the North Pole after giving the resident master there a good run for his money. Blaze: Katara can use water in just about any conceivable, though she does have a few specific ways of it. She can create whips out of it, giant waves, freeze it into solid ice, even make some tentacle monsters...Don't expect me to make "that joke". Knight: She can also use water to heal wounds and injuries, be it on herself or others, though this does take a bit of time to pull off. Katara also possesses some rather impressive acrobatics, which help in avoiding enemy attacks. Blaze: But then there's the real big deal of her abilities. While in the Fire Nation, Katara met a creepy-ass old lady named Hama, who just so happened to have developed one of the most messed up techniques I have even seen in fiction. One that Katara accidentally learned to use in order to save her friends. Bloodbending. Knight: As the name implies, bloodbending is the controlling of one's blood, essentially turning them into a puppet. It abandons the more fluid motions of waterbending for sharper and more forceful movements, and can only be used under a full moon when a waterbender's power is at its highest. Blaze: Too bad you lose a little but of sanity each time you use the thing as well. Knight: Right, Katara does still have a couple of weaknesses. Without her bending, she's essentially just a very acrobatic fifteen-year old girl, and is pretty lacking in speed and durability feats. She's also extremely reluctant to use her bloodbending unless it's absolutely necessary, as such making it a last resort. Blaze: But hey, she's still got a good load of other things under her belt to keep her up. She beat Azula while she was powered up by Sozin's Comet, helped train two Avatars, Aang and Korra, fought off Zuko in the North Pole and managed to lead the Gaang out of a desert. Knight: She also gained such mastery over waterbending by the end of the series that she could pull water from the air and freeze multiple raindrops in midair, even leaving guy who killed her mom as a sad sack of tears on the ground. Blaze: Good on ya Katara. Good on ya. Katara: I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me! Juvia Lockser Knight: The Teru Teru Bozo. These small white dolls were said to stop the rain, clearing the sky and letting the sun shine. As such, making them became the regular hobby of a young blue-haired girl named Juvia Lockser. Blaze: Yeah see, Juvia had this whole thing of being a water mage, but it'd constantly be raining whenever she was around. Throw in the dolls and everyone thought she was a complete freak, making her pretty emotionless due to loneliness. So like an emo, but she was all blue instead of black. Knight: Then one day, a man named Jose found Juvia and asked her to join his guild, Phantom Lord. There she became a powerful S-Class wizard and a member of its Element 4, who were all element-based mages. But after a run-in with Fairy Tail, Juvia met and fought their resident ice mage, Gray Fullbuster. And well... Blaze: She wanted to fuck him on the spot. Knight: Well that's certainly one way to put it. Anyways, Juvia fought Gray and lost, though after saving her from a fall and having a talk with her about his friends, the skies finally cleared, allowing Juvia to finally see the sun. Blaze: And then when Phantom Lord broke up, she stalked him for a good number of episodes before finally joining Fairy Tail herself. Knight: Juvia is exceptionally skilled with her water magic, using specific spells for specific attacks. She can create blades of water that cut through rock and metals with the Water Slicer, use a whip-like weapon with the Water Cane and turn her body into a rapid spinning cyclone with the Water Jigsaw. Blaze: Then there's the Water Lock for drowning mofos, the Water Nebula for a powerful double helix blast, Water Cyclone for a powerful torrent of water and Water Claws for... You can probably guess. Knight: Finally, there's the Sierra spell, a full-body transformation that turns Juvia into an incredibly hot water to charge at opponents, and upon releasing her Second Origin, she can use the Wings of Love technique to create a vicious whirlpool for attacking foes. Blaze: She's also got this thing of being able to make it rain wherever she goes, which looks like it's linked to her emotional state. Knight: Right, Juvia only ever does this when she's feeling incredibly lonely or sad, such as when- Blaze: THAT BASTARD GRAY LEFT HER AT THEIR HOUSE ON HER OWN FOR MONTHS WITHOUT SAYING A FUCKING WORD ABOUT IT! Knight: Uh... Blaze: But then he saved her ass and said sorry later on so it's cool now. Knight: Well, that still raises an important point. Juvia grows much more powerful when saddened or angered, which can allow her to completely overtake opponents she couldn't handle before. This is how she was able to defeat Meredy, Keyes and other foes in the past. Blaze: She also was given the opportunity to become and S-Class Wizard at Fairy Tail after less than a year of being there, managed to do pretty good in the Grand Magic Games, replacing Natsu when he couldn't make it, and fighting off a good number of Avatar's army. Knight: However, she still does have some flaws. She can only use so much magic at a time, and after using up too much she'll be left vulnerable, and it's possible to freeze her water over as well. Blaze: Even then, Gray-senpai may not notice her much, but when she gets worked up don't bother running. You're already a goner. Juvia: Juvia lives for the ones that she loves! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living! Death Battle Knight: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate, once and for all! Blaze: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ' ' Chesknight "Uuhhh... Where...? Where am I?" These were the first thoughts of a young girl - 15 years of age - who was lying on the floor in a large darkened room as she slowly began to regain consciousness. She couldn't recall how she came to be here; one moment she was with all her friends, the next she was lying on the floor unable to see. A slight cool breeze ran the through the eerily quiet room, but as a waterbending master, the cold never bothered her anyways. After all, this wasn't just any master waterbender. This girl was the greatest waterbender in the world and the Sufi for the Avatar, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. She stood up to her feet and was surprised that she didn't feel any pain shoot through her as she did. In fact, she felt perfectly fine! So then how did she end up here... Suddenly from out of nowhere, light began to shine down from above. Katara had to cover her for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and once they finally did she took a look around her to see where she was. From the looks of it, she was in a large circular arena, but two things really stuck out about this place. Number one, the entire arena was surrounded by a large pool of water. Number two, there only appeared to be one exit from the battleground; the grate at the high-up top of the place. Through it, all she could see were dark clouds in the night sky. Then Katara noticed someone across from her on the other end of the arena, another girl who seemed a bit older than her, whose outfit consisted almost entirely of blue, right down to her eyes and hair. This was the famous guild Fairy Tail's Water Mage, Juvia Lockser. Suddenly, a loud voice came booming in from above. Odd, since there appeared to be no speakers in the room. "Hello there, my little children. I do hope you enjoy this little arena I set up for you, after all it will be the last thing one of you will ever see." Both Katara and Juvia were shocked at what this man had just said. "What do you mean?!" shouted Katara at the voice. The man chuckled to himself as he heard her ask him this. "My dear, do you not see where you stand? There are currently no exits from this place, but there is a way out." The man paused for a moment for dramatic effect, then yelled out possibly the most insane, cruel and inhumane thing either girl had heard in their life. "TAKE THE OTHER'S LIFE!" Both girls were absolutely stunned by this. They didn't even know each other or where they were and now they were being told to kill each other? The man continued. "That's assuming of course that you both want to see your loved ones again. YOU, Katara, the Avatar. And YOU, Juvia, the Ice Mage." "Aang?!" cried Katara. "Gray-same?!" Juvia exclaimed at the same time. "Yes! Those two, and all your other loved ones. I do hope you'll give us a good show. Otherwise I would have done this all for nothing. Ta-ta for now dearies! I'll see you again when the other one is gone!" And with that, the mysterious voice was gone. Now all that remained was the scary silence that the man had left them in. Then after what felt like hours, Juvia spoke up, though it almost seemed like she was crying. "...Juvia is sorry! But she has to win, she has to return no matter what, to her Gray-Sama, and to Fairy Tail! Even if it means taking ones life!" Katara was taken back by what this woman had just said, yet she understood. She was trying hard to hold back her tears. "I feel the same way! I'm sorry to do this to, but I have my friends and family to return to as well! And if returning to them means defeating, then I'll do what I have to do." And with that, Katara got into her waterbending pose, signifying that she was ready for combat. Juvia nodded to her, and prepared for this fight herself. Meanwhile, in a dark room illuminated only by an electronic screen, a man was sitting in a chair. He rested his right elbow on the chair's arm and his head against his right fist. He grinned evilly as he stared at the computer monitor, which was showing live-footage of the arena the females were about to duel in. He gave a small chuckle to himself. "Let's see who's really the best water woman." FIGHT! Katara raised her hands and moved them in a quick cutting motion, causing the water that surrounded the arena to rise and charge towards Juvia. At the same time, Juvia pushed her right hand forward, causing multiple strikes of water to come out of seemingly nowhere, clashing with Katara's multiple times. The two kept it up for some time, before eventually stopping as droplets from their attacks fell to the ground. As this happened, Juvia rushed over at Katara, firing small bursts an waves of water at her adversary. The waterbender carefully ducked and sidestepped most of the attacks, but was eventually struck by one, sending her backwards. She quickly got back on her feet however, drawing up more water and causing small bursts of them to fly quickly at Juvia, as if they were bullets. The Fairy Tail member quickly weaved around them, leaping over the last one and jumping towards Katara. Katara then made a whip-like creation out of the water, launching it up at Juvia and making it latch onto her arm. With a quick tug, the water mage was pulled right out of the air, crashing into the ground. The air was pushed out of her lungs, stunning her for a moment which allowed Katara an opening for another attack. She formed a sharp blade of water, and threw it down at Juvia. The mage looked up at the last second however, giving her barely enough time to roll out of the attack's way. The blue-clad girl moved up onto her feet, then raised her hand in the air as a spiralling whirlpool appeared above it. From there, numerous beams of water rained down on the battlefield. Thinking quickly and on her feet, Katara quickly took up a large amount of the water surrounding them, sending it in front of her and freezing it. She slid across the icy formation, dodging the attacks that rained down from above. One beam had found a blind spot however, and soon enough Katara found herself struck and hit into the air. As another beam flew towards her however, she quickly made hand movements as if she was catching a ball and throwing it again. The beam weaved around, then fired back at Juvia, stopping her attack. The master waterbender flipped and landed on her feet, then bended more water to her hands. The water froze over, and soon Katara had four sharp pieces of ice in hand. She threw them individually at Juvia, but in rapid succession. The water mage made no attempt to dodge any of them however, instead raising her hand and firing a cyclone of water at her adversary, breaking the ice shards and striking Katara, which knocked the master bender backwards. She quickly got back on her feet however, bending more water to her. It went around and covered her arms, creating two tentacle-like formations around her arms. In turn, Juvia's hands became coated in water as well, as she used her Water Claw spell. The two young women rushed towards each other, engaging in close-quarters combat. Katara swung her arms towards her opponent, who raised her arm up to defend from the blow. It slammed into its side, but Juvia appeared relatively unfazed. As Katara swung the other, the water wizard jumped over the attack, slashing down at the bender who backflipped away from the attack. The waterbender then charged forward, shooting the water forward at Juvia who blocked the attack. She then leaped over Katara, slashing at her twice as the waterbender swung her arms at her as well, parrying the attacks. Juvia landed away from Katara, who quickly rushed up in an attempt to strike her from behind. Peering over her shoulder, the Fairy Tail mage managed to jump to the side of the attack at the last second before clawing at her opponent again. Katara ducked under the attack however, causing Juvia to swing past her. The waterbender then sent the water on her arm at rocketing at her opponent. Juvia managed to dodged the two of them, leaping backwards and high above Katara's head before diving straight down with her claws. Katara rolled out of the way of the attack, quickly getting back on her feet and gathering more water and shot another bullet of it at her opponent. In order to avoid this, the lower half of Juvia's body turned into a whirlpool of water, causing her to fly into the air. Katara fired numerous more water bullets at her opponent, but they missed as Juvia outpaced them. The Fairy Tail member then turned around towards Katara, and shot multiple blasts of water towards her. The waterbender managed to run and dodge many of them, but was struck in the back by one, knocking her to the floor. This allowed more of the attacks to hit her, causing dust to kick up off the ground. Juvia floated over to the dust cloud, but was surprised as a whip of water emerged from the cloud, grasping Juvia's arm and slamming her to the ground. Looking up, she saw he dust cloud fade and Katara standing, making large circular motions with her arms and hands before sending a large crashing wave of water at Juvia. It smashed down on the Fairy Tail member, leaving her battered face-first against the floor. From across the battlefield, Katara created numerous bladed ice projectiles. Making them surround her, she prepared to fire them all at once at her fallen foe. But she stopped for a moment. A single droplet of water hit Katara on her nose. She looked up, and through the grates she could see that it had started raining. And the downpour had come on quickly. And for good reason too. Across from the waterbender, Juvia laid on the ground. However, as she felt the rain hit her skin, she clenched her fist. Slowly, she began to rise back onto her feet. She was tired and hurt, but you looking at her now it didn't seem like it was affecting. She stood back with a look of determination. Katara stared back at her opponent, surprised that she had managed to stand back up. Nonetheless however, Katara quickly fired her ice shards at her adversary. At first, Juvia didn't appear to do anything to avoid the attack, letting it come near her. But then at the last second, Juvia's body changed to a boiling water. She then rushed towards the cold projectiles, crashing through and bouncing to each of the bits of ice, charging directly for Katara. She slammed into the waterbender, then flew back and exited her transformation. Katara looked down at herself, and saw that she had gained a burn mark on her stomach. She needed to heal it before it could be exploited. Thinking fast, the waterbender took in a large breath, then exhaled, creating a cloud of mist thanks to the rain. The two water women, lost track of each other, giving Katara exactly the cover she needed. The waterbender ran through the fog to find the edge of arena and pool of water. She quickly sunk her hands into the cooling body, then pulled them out as water floated around them. She carefully moved them to the burn, allowing the water to heal her. She finished off, and just in time too as the mist faded. Standing back up, Katara looked across the battlefield to her opponent- ...and saw no one. For a few seconds at least, as soon enough Katara heard a "sploosh" from behind her. She turned around, and only had a split second to react as she saw Juvia shoot a double helix of water at her. But a split second wasn't enough. The spiral carried Katara upwards into the air, it's chilling touch causing an incredible pain to coarse through her body. As the attack faded, she looked up through the grate, and in a clearing of the rain clouds, she saw possibly her only hope. The full moon. The waterbender fell back to the floor, slamming into it on her side. Slowly however, she picked herself back up. She got back on her feet, as a single tear streamed down her face. She hated to do this, but she had no choice. Katara began making hand movements, much less fluid and more aggressive than what she had been using beforehand. Juvia began walking over to her, but stopped as Katara did these. But not out of will. She was frozen in place, all thanks to bloodbending. Katara forced her arm to the left, sending Juvia smashing against the wall of the battle arena. She then swung them to the right, causing her to fly across it once again and smash into the wall. Another motion, and the water mage crashed into the grate above the arena, and soon found herself face down in the floor of the arena. Weakly, the Fairy Tail member looked up to see Katara create a large motion with her arms. She knew that something big was coming up, and that this would be the end of her. ...The end? No... No, no, no...! It couldn't be the end! Everyone at Fairy Tail, her friends, she had to do something, anything...! A muffled cry came from Juvia, as Katara reluctantly pulled her hands upwards, finishing the water mage. ...Or it should have. But it didn't. Juvia raised herself up with her arms, then slowly made her way back onto her feet. She stumbled slightly, but stood. Her eyes were closed, but opened them as she let out a shout for a spell. "Second Origin Release!" A blue aura now surrounded the water mage, as she appeared to become reenergized. She gave a look of determination at Katara, who was shocked at what she was looking at. How did she avoid the bloodbending?! While, she may not have known the answer, Juvia did. The Water Body had been activated. Throwing her hand to the side, Juvia fired numerous bursts of water at her opponent. Tired and hurt, Katara was unable to move out of the way as they each crashed into her, each weakening her more and more. She had hit her limit it seemed, she just couldn't give anymore. Finishing off her attack, Juvia pushed her hand forward, creating a large bubble of water around Katara. The waterbender attempted to move her arms around, but she was too weak to do so. She didn't have much air left, and she felt like her lungs were caving in on herself. She was done for. Aang... Sokka... Dad... Toph... Zuko... Suki... I'm sorry... If she hadn't been underwater, tears would've been streaming down he face at the moment, as her small signs of struggle ended. Keeping up the Water Lock for a few seconds longer, Juvia eventually dropped it, releasing Katara and making her drop to the floor. She didn't stand up. Falling to her hands and knees, Juvia began to weep. She felt awful, and wondered if it was really worth taking someone's life for returning home. A bright light then enveloped her, causing her to shield her eyes. When the light faded, she found herself in the middle of a forest. She had been transported away from the arena somehow. The water mage only continued to cry from there, knowing that her opponent's body would never be found now. The rain from the clouds had grown much thicker now... K.O.! ---- A wicked grin grew across the face of the man looking at the monitor. Another successful round, it appeared. Even if this one was more..."forced" than the last few. He hoped he wouldn't need to do this again. "Hey." a voice called to him from behind. The man turned his chair around, and saw a figure standing in the doorway to the room. "Oh? What is it? I'm in a good mood right now, so I hope that you can keep it up." the man told the person who had just entered his room. "We've found two new potential combatants, sir." the figure in the doorway told him, handing him two sheets of paper. "Ooooh, goodie! Let's see what we have here!" the man exclaimed in excitement, taking them from the messenger. He looked at the two sheets carefully for a few seconds before closing his eyes and smiling to himself. "Yes, yes. These two will do quite nicely. Quite the interesting match you've picked this time. Now, leave me be. I have some preparations to begin." the man told the messenger. "Thank you sir, yes sir." he replied before exiting the room, the electronic sliding door closing behind him. The man in the chair stared down at the sheets a few more seconds, before moving them to his desk. "A demon of fire, and a demon slayer of ice. Yes, VERY interesting." he said to himself. "But they will come another day. For now..." The man turned back to his monitor, as now present on the screen were pictures of two young, brown haired boys. He once again grinned wickedly. "Let's see what the heroes of light are really made of..." Results Blaze: AAHH-HAH-HAH-HAH, WHYYYYYYYYYY?! OF ALL THE WAYS TO KILL, WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE SO SAD?! First Zero, now this! What else do you have planned, you sick bastard?! Knight: *Ahem* This match-up was different from ones we've encountered in the past. Juvia had superior power, speed and durability, while Katara had experience and acrobatics. However, in the long run none of those really mattered. Blaze: Yeah... *Sniffles* Juvia could resist the waterbending attacks with her water magic, and Katara could avoid the magic with her bending. So really, it was a complete stalemate. Knight: So how did we decide who wins? It came down to one argument of "who could one shot the other first"; Katara's bloodbending VS Juvia's Water Lock. Blaze: Prepare your anuses, everyone. This is our longest verdict explanation yet. Knight: Correct. So let's take a look at both of them, shall we? First of all, we'll make it clear right now, Katara would not be able to bend Juvia as some people would think. Her Water Body is NOT on all the time, otherwise she'd use up an incredible amount of magic and be practically dead within a day or two. This means that while Katara likely COULD bend Juvia's Water Body despite its magical properties, the wizard would most likely stay in her physical form to prevent that. She's not an idiot, overly cocky or anything like that at all. If she sees that Katara can manipulate water, she's not going to use that form. Blaze: So then came bloodbending, which Katara could use on Juvia's physical form. However, it'd without a doubt be her last resort, since she hates using it, and its sharper and more aggressive movements differentiate much from the regular flowing motions of waterbending. Knight: This means that Juvia could turn her Water Body on and off, forcing Katara to constantly change styles, and it's important to note that she would not actually know when to do so, as there's no magic symbols or anything when Juvia turns her Water Body on or off. Now while that could do a number on her magic reserves, Juvia has consistently proven she can go the distance with them, even resorting to her Second Origin if need be. Blaze: Then there's Juvia's Water Lock. There's no room for air in it, meaning it'd be a perfect way to kill or simply BFR Katara. In its earliest showings, it could hold off Gray Fullbuster, who at the time could casually destroy buildings and such, as he and Natsu Dragneel had done so in fights quite often. Push that power up to Juvia's current levels, where she could match attacks from Aquarius who's multi-city block level, and her power is well beyond that of Katara's. Knight: And should the waterbender try to make an air bubble or bend the entirety of it, Juvia could easily close it off again, as her power is simply higher than Katara's. So ultimately, this is the comparison we have. Blaze: An ability your opponent could avoid and you wouldn't know when, that you hate using, that could only be used truly effectively when your opponent is severely weakened and they know how to take a massive beating, versus an ability where your opponent would have to overcome your greater power, where you could continue to beat them up while using it to prevent that, and said opponent's durability in comparison to your attacks aren't so hot in comparison to the vice versa. Knight: It was still incredibly close however. Blaze: That it was. Juvia just water locked Katara's fate. Knight: The winner is Juvia Lockser. Polls Who would you be rooting for? Juvia Lockser Katara Who would win? Juvia lockser Katara Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:The Last Airbender vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies